Takao Uchiha
'♙Approval:' 5/7/19 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Personality' Since his childhood, Takao has been quiet and insightful. A pacifist by nature, he likes to observe individuals and ideas, this approach enables him to never think and act without prejudice, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. Despite his kindness and pacifist ways, Takao seeks power in order to protect his people and as such, in certain situations, he becomes more prone to displays of force and certain violent actions. Nindō: "Power to protect my own people is what drives me." *'Getting Ready Theme' *'Hard Battle Theme' 'Appearance' The Uchiha descendant has onyx eyes under which are long, pronounced tear-troughs. He has spiky jet-black hair which frames Takao's face with centre-parted bangs that extend to his chin. Takao's attire consists of a long, black cloak with a chin-high collar, a Konohagakure forehead protector, gray pants and black shinobi sandals. Under his cloak, he wears a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, he also wears mesh armour underneath the shirt. Takao also wears a necklace that has three silver rings. 'Stats' [Total: '''39] ' '''Strength:' 8 Speed: 9 Chakra Levels: 8 Chakra Control: 9 Endurance: 5 Chakra Points: 60 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Raiton Release ' ''Allows the use of the Raiton '' '''Genin: Sharingan Dōjutsu ' Allows the use of the Sharingan '' 'Abilities Feats Earned: 3 Banked feats: 0 'Stat Feats' *+5 Stat Points 'Raiton Lightning Release' * Raiton: Chidori - With his ability to control Kuroi Kaminari [黒い雷, Black Lightning], Takao gathers lightning in his hand, the high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the chakra is gathered, Takao charges at his target and thrusts the Black Lightning Chidori into his opponent, piercing and tipically causing fatal damage. Chakra Points 'Sharingan ['瞳術,Dōjutsu] Note: Chakra Points costs associated with the visual abilities of the Sharingan do not stack. '' * '''Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - The dōjutsu kekkei genkai grants Takao an incredible clarity of perception, effectively, improving his ability to evade or counter taijutsu, nintaijutsu or ninjutsu attacks. adds +2 Full Strength and +2 Full Speed || 5 Chakra Points per Round 'Equipment' Weapons/Utility *1 Single Kunai *3 Chakra Pill 'History/Story' 'Early Life Arc' The second child born to Ayumi and Yuuto Uchiha. Takao's early childhood was marked with violence. When he was six years old, the Crimson Lotus invaded Konohagakure, totally destroying the village, and as the war waged he witnessed first-hand many of the war's casualties. The death and destruction he experienced at such a young age traumatised Takao and made him a pacifist, leading to him training non-stop to achieve his dream of becoming a powerful shinobi in order to erase fighting from the world. When Konohagakure was reclaimed, his brother, Hideki Uchiha, was hailed as one of the heroes to bring back peace to the Land of Fire. Takao grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Hideki, a natural prodigy who many in the Uchiha clan and the village would constantly compare Takao and any of his accomplishments to. At age 7, Takao enrolled into the Academy, where he consistently scored the highest in each subject and quickly learned any skill taught to him, resulting in him being praised as the best of his generation. After four months, his teachers unanimously agreed to let him take the graduation exam early, due to the young Uchiha being more than advanced enough for genin level, which he passed later that month. During this time, Takao began seriously studying the history of the world, gaining a great appreciation for it and discovered many information about Ninjutsus and abilities. As time went on, Hideki started becoming distant with and cold towards their family, Takao did not understand the reason for this, but when news of the Crimson Lotus return and rumours that his older brother was involved with Shuriyko Uchiha were met with suspicions that Hideki was involved in the first Crimson Lotus invasion which was discovered to be true although not intentional. The brothers father, Yuuto Uchiha, confronted Hideki to know the reason behind his betrayal, instead the Konohagakure hero attacked and killed his father without any apparent remorse. What Hideki did not know is that Takao followed their father and witnessed the atrocious murder. Horrified by what his older brother had done, Takao pleaded for an explanation, to which Hideki replied that it was to test his own power. It was in this moment, Takao acquired his Sharingan, but fearful that he would be next, he tried to run, but the new enhanced perception throw him off, causing him to overstress his body from trying to keep up with the increased reaction time and he passed out from the emotional and physical exhaustion. When Takao regained conscience, his brother and the Crimson Lotus ninjas were fighting ANBU squads and were ultimately defeated, but Hideki was never found amongst the dead shinobis. Soon, the 10th Hokage, Nenshuin Natsuin, made an announcement that would cease the bandit attacks. When the civilians were evacuated from Konohagakure, Ayumi and Takao were relocated with other Uchiha families as well where he found out he possessed the unique ability to use and create Kuroi Kaminari Black Lightning when using his recently awakened Sharingan. In these evacuation camps, he trained and honed his abilities using Uchiha knowledge to help with his development. Until one day, his practice was stopped by a mad man that went by the name of Sessho-seki, a shinobi who deliberately attacked unprepared, unarmed and harmless Konohagakure civilians. When this threat was dealt with, Takao vowed to never again be weak to the point of not being able to protect his family, his clan and his village. Not much is known about Takao Uchiha after these events, just that he still serves and lives in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure, as a genin. 'Mission Rewards' Quest Points *'Total:' 6 *'Banked:' 6 *'Day: ' --- Ryo * Ryo Earned: 3000 * Ryo Left: 3000 'Official Missions' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Threads: 1 New Day - 6 QP & 3000 Ryo Category:Character